Aishiiteru
by xkikumaru
Summary: Eiji sprained his ankle and Fuji volunteers to help bring him home. With an empty house and two cute guys, what could happen?


Xkikumaru: Hehe, my first fanfic! I have always loved Eiji and Fuji paired up. So thought of writing one myself. They're both just too cute to resist, ne? Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own Eiji or Fuji. But…WHAT THE HELL, how much I wished I did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji's POV

"Eiji! Are you alright?"

I turned around when I heard his name. I saw a crowd gathering in Court D. "Eiji…" I thought. I rushed towards Court D and saw Eiji on the ground in a awkward position. "I'm okay…really!" I heard him say. Oishi's face was filled with worry and guilt, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you this hard….till...I didn't want to to hurt you, I'm sorry." Oishi looked down, not daring to look at Eiji. "Nya Oishi! It's okay! It was my own fault. I should have watched myself. I'm okay really! See I can still walk fine!" Eiji attempted to stand up, only falling back down to the ground immediately.

I walked forward and said, "Not to worry Oishi, I'll bring him home today. You just go home and rest, the tournaments are coming soon. Leave him in my care." Oishi glanced at me. I gave him a reassuring nod and smiled. Oishi nodded back, and helped Eiji up. I took one of Eiji's arm and placed it around my neck and put one of my arm around his waist to support him. We walked to the clubhouse slowly, step by step. When we reached the clubhouse, I grabbed both his and my things and helped him out. "Ano…Fujiko? Gomen-ne. Sorry to trouble you everytime." Eiji suddenly said. "It's nothing Eiji, I always walk home with you." I replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"We'll take the bus today Eiji, your condition is serious."

"Nya Fujiko! But I enjoy walking with you better!"

I laughed lightly and ignored his pleas. I saw a bus coming and flagged it down.

Both of us took a seat near the back of the bus where it was more private. He took the window seat while I was seated on the outer seat. Eiji looked out of the window, looking at the houses, trees and people by the street. I was day-dreaming when suddenly, I felt some weight on my shoulder. I looked to my right and saw Eiji's head on my shoulder, he was asleep with his mouth slightly open and a peaceful look on his face. I stared at him and felt my heart beat faster. _"Eiji…" _ I thought. I found myself staring at him and dreaming. Eiji and myself, alone in a clubroom. _"What am I doing?"_

Ignoring my dreams, I woke Eiji up.

"Eiji, our stop's here." I gently shook him.

"Nya…Did I fall asleep?"

I helped him up and got down the bus. We walked to Eiji's front door step by step.

"My family isn't home yet. Okasan and Otosan are attending a family dinner. Both of my One-chans are off at their friend's place and both of my Onii-chans are at the movies." Eiji informed me.

"Saa…No wonder it seemed so quiet…"I replied.

I helped Eiji to his bedroom and placed him on his bed. I took some ointment and helped Eiji rub his sprained ankle.

"Itte…That hurts…"

"I'm sorry Eiji but please just bear with it for awhile more."

Looking at Eiji in pain made my heart ache. I looked up and stared at him, trailing his hair to his chin.

"Ano….Fujiko? Why are you staring at me like that?" Eiji asked, his eyes widening.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I apologised quickly. "I think this should be okay…I'll keep the ointment back in the cupboard" I said, changing the subject. I kept the ointment and walked back to Eiji's bed to check on him. Somehow, while walking towards his bed, I tripped over and toppled onto his bed landing right above Eiji. Blue eyes stared back into blue eyes.

"Eiji….I….I…" Eiji covered my mouth and stopped me from explaining.

"Fujiko…"

Eiji raised his head and his lips touched mine. I never imagined his lips was this warm. His tongue entered my mouth, exploring it. I savoured the kiss and moaned softly. Breaking the kiss, I gasped for air. I gazed into his eyes and saw that we were the same.

"Aishiiteru Fujiko…."

"Aishiiteru…Eiji."

Xkikumaru: So that's it! Hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

CREDITS: My friend, L0llip0piieLurVe, for suggesting the idea of Eiji spraining his ankle. I'm SO jealous of Fuji at this point of time.


End file.
